Pequenos Milagres
by Dreamer Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke volta a Konoha para dar os parabéns a Naruto por se tornar Hokage. Seria essa a verdadeira razão ou ele esconde algo assustador por trás? Sakura responderá.


_Caros leitores. Estava eu, esperando meus pais, dentro do carro no estacionamento do supermercado, quando passou a idéia maluca dessa one-shot na minha cabeça. Como resultado, fui correndo assaltar o porta luva e pegar todos os panfletos e papéis que achei._

_Como ando num período pink da minha vida, ela tem um final feliz. Isso mesmo, um verdadeiro milagre, não matei ninguém, rsrsrsrsrs. É um presente meu para os românticos de carteirinha, que sempre tem fé num final SasuSaku (entre eles, eu)._

_Bejos e boa leitura._

* * *

**Pequenos Milagres**

Milagres acontecem? Eu acho que sim. Pelo menos, foi o que a vida me ensinou. Eu tinha perdido as esperanças. Achei que seria a última vez que iria vê-lo. Ainda me lembro dos tons de vermelho que tingiam não apenas o céu, mas o chão onde vários bravos shinobis tinham tombado.

Finalmente ele tinha descoberto toda a verdade e escolhido o lado certo. Mais uma vez tínhamos lutado lado a lado. Como eu quis acreditar que aquilo não iria acabar. Mas acabou. Com um longo olhar ele se despediu. Simplesmente se virou e foi embora, sem dizer nem Adeus ou Obrigado.

Até pensei em ir atrás dele, implorar para ficar como fizera antes. Mas do que adiantaria? Isso não mudou nada antes. Por que resolveria agora? Valeria a pena eu novamente colocar me orgulho próprio de lado só para ouvir um agradecimento e ser largada em outro banco frio? Eu acho que não.

E o tempo passou. Os dias se tornaram semanas e as semanas em meses e anos. Eu já não chorava mais por ele. Nem sentia mais meu coração apertar quando falavam seu nome. Achei que estava curada. Ledo engano. Bastou eu ouvir murmurado que ele estava postado no portão da Vila para meu coração voltar a bater forte e eu correr para lá. O que ele estaria fazendo aqui? Teria voltado?

A esperança que eu tanto temia, voltava aos borbotões em meu coração. Eu não queria. Não desejava. Mas ela não pediu por favor e já foi arrombando as portas tão zelosamente por mim trancadas.

Mas eu não era a única com esperanças. Ao meu lado, meu amigo, um verdadeiro irmão para mim, corria com a mesma urgência em busca de respostas. Realmente era um momento especial na vida dele. Ele tinha conseguido o que tanto lutara, o reconhecimento que tanto buscara em todos aqueles anos. No dia seguinte ele seria nomeado o novo Hokage. O que seria melhor para ele naquele momento do que a volta do amigo que ele tanto lutara para trazer?

E assim nós dois chegamos ao Portão da Vila e o encontramos ali, parado de pé, solitário, observando a nossa aproximação.

Meus olhos percorreram avidamente por mudanças, mas ele continuava o mesmo. Lógico que ele havia amadurecido e se tornado um homem. Sua força e confiança exalavam de seu ser. Mas era seu olhar que me interessava. E esse continuava o mesmo. Dois negros orbes frios e profundos, sem revelar nada do que passava em sua mente, sem qualquer sentimento ou emoção.

Nem um sorriso ele deu quando nos viu. Apenas se aproximou e passou a me fitar por um longo segundo, período em que meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela minha boca, momentos em que minhas pernas não paravam de tremer. Quando se cansou, ele simplesmente se virou para Naruto e deu os parabéns por sua conquista.

Claro que nunca imaginávamos algo assim. Quem poderia crer que o grande Uchiha, último de seu clã, voltaria para sua antiga Vila apenas para parabenizar seu antigo amigo que há muito abandonara. Ninguém acreditaria nisso, muito menos Naruto que permaneceu estático, sem saber o que falar. Novamente Sasuke o havia reconhecido e, como num milagre, tinha feito as palavras sumirem da boca de Naruto. Mas isso não durou. Bastou que ele se virasse e começasse se afastar para Naruto se manifestar.

Não! Ele não iria embora novamente. Ele não iria deixar, foi o que Naruto berrou. Lógico que Sasuke sorriu ironicamente ao ouvir as palavras dele. Quem iria detê-lo? Naruto? Eu? Para conseguirmos vencê-lo, precisaríamos lutar pra valer, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. E nenhum dos dois faria isso novamente. Talvez isso fosse possível no passado, mas não naquele momento. Não depois das palavras ditas por ele a Naruto. Mas o futuro Hokage não deixaria escapar essa oportunidade. Não como eu deixei. E ele foi logo o atacando com inúmeros clones das sombras.

Sem saber o que fazer, eu simplesmente fiquei lá, parada, apenas observando. Passaram alguns minutos e de dentro de uma nuvem de fumaça que apareceu ao meu lado surgiu Kakashi-sensei. Só que ele também não fez nada, apenas abanou a cabeça tristemente. Na verdade, a luta não era nossa, mas sim dos dois. Uma continuação do Vale do Fim. O término do confronto de suas infâncias.

A velocidade e o grau dos jutsus estava cada vez maior. Era um verdadeiro combate como de Kages, nunca antes visto pela maioria das pessoas que chegavam a cada minuto, atraídos pelas explosões.

A luta ia balanceada. Nenhum dos dois ganhava ou perdia terreno. Ficariam assim, por horas, até esgotarem seus chakras quando aconteceu algo inusitado. Mesmo sem ser atingido, Sasuke se curvou e tossiu sangue. Naruto que já tinha preparado seu Rasengan, sem ter como detê-lo a tempo, acabou por acertar em cheio o amigo, jogando-o longe. Lógico que gritei seu nome e corri para atendê-lo. Foi só vê-lo estendido no chão, inconsciente, para as lágrimas há tanto tempo rejeitadas por mim, voltassem aos meus olhos. Ele sempre conseguia isso de mim.

Após o atendimento inicial, ele foi levado ao hospital, onde foi feita uma série de exames. Logo descobriríamos o que aconteceu. Ele estava doente. Provavelmente era algo hereditário, a mesma doença que matou lentamente seu irmão. Se havia cura? Não, nenhuma conhecida.

Meu coração parecia ser arrancado do meu peito ao ouvir a notícia. Não poderia ser verdade. Agora que ele tinha voltado, ele partiria novamente, dessa vez para um lugar que nunca haveria esperanças de volta. Teria eu realmente o perdido? Não. Eu não aceitaria isso. Não era mais criança. Não era mais fraca. Lutaria por ele. Não fora para isso que treinara tanto? Não o perderia tão facilmente dessa vez. Não ficaria apenas observando.

Resignado ele ouviu a notícia. Parecia que ele já sabia. Acho que ele já tinha se acostumado ao eterno sofrimento que era sua vida. Aquilo era só mais uma prova de sua dureza. Silenciosamente ele apenas concorda de cabeça com o tratamento que propus. Esperança? Não sei se ele tinha ou se supostamente alguma vez ele teve em sua vida. Às vezes penso que ele simplesmente viveu seus dias sem propósito. Uma existência vazia guiada apenas pelo ódio.

E o tempo passou. Claro que ele não se entregou ou ficou no hospital. Já no dia seguinte ele saiu, voltou para sua casa e continuou treinando. Uma semana depois, voltava a fazer missões por Konoha. Mas não juntos. Praticamente implorei a Naruto para não nos colocar juntos. Não queria ficar sozinha com ele. Não conseguiria encará-lo sem a postura protetora de médico e paciente que assumia todas as semanas ao encontrá-lo para o tratamento.

Mas as coisas não acontecem como nós queremos. Felizmente. Seis meses após a volta dele, foi requisitada uma missão urgente. Naruto, sem escolha, não tinha como enviar outros shinobis e, sob meus protestos, nos escolheu. Era uma missão perigosa e ele já não estava em boas condições de saúde para pegá-la. Mas ele era orgulhoso de mais, cabeça dura de mais para admitir que não conseguiria. Seguiu, assim, até o fim. Como conseqüência, estava ele lá, no chão, ferido, após, mais uma vez, colocar-se na minha frente para me proteger, como nos velhos tempos. E eu, como sempre, chorando, tentando meu máximo.

No fundo eu sabia o que iria acontecer. Eu o levaria pro hospital e mais uma vez ele sairia de lá, sem ao menos me dizer obrigado. Não tinha problema, salvá-lo já era o suficiente para mim, tentava eu me enganar com essa tola perspectiva. Mas foi nessa missão que algo aconteceu. Algo que eu não esperava. Não sei se foi o medo, por ver a morte tão de perto, que fez Sasuke apertar fortemente minha mão e confessar que me amava, que sempre me amou, desde novo. Como reagi? O que poderia eu fazer a não ser berrar com ele, como uma tola apaixonada, exigindo o porquê dele não ter me dito antes, o porquê de ter esperado tanto tempo pra me dizer. Aquilo era muita crueldade, após tantos anos, sofrendo sozinha por ele, ele simplesmente aparecia, quase nas últimas, para confessar o seu amor. Isso não era justo.

Após minha pequena revolta, ele simplesmente me puxou para um beijo, calando meus protestos. O gosto metálico do sangue misturava-se em nossas bocas, enquanto nossas línguas dançavam loucamente no calor do beijo. Depois de um tempo, ele simplesmente me largou e, com um sorriso triste, confessou que sua intenção sempre fora de me poupar dos sofrimentos que o cercavam. Que não queria me contaminar com todo o ódio e sofrimento que sempre foi sua vida. Mal sabia ele que isso só tinha me feito sofrer ainda mais. Ele ainda me puxou para mais um beijo, quando eu senti a pressão que fazia sobre minha nuca enfraquecendo, até que sua mão deixou meu pescoço. Rapidamente levantei a cabeça pra ver seus olhos fechados e sua respiração cada vez mais fraca.

Mas essa história não tem um final trágico, muito pelo contrário. Eu fui capaz de curar seus ferimentos, permitindo com que nós terminássemos a missão e retornássemos a salvo para Konoha, não como companheiros, mas como um casal. A doença dele? Como eu tinha prometido, eu não desisti e não fiquei apenas observando. Eu lutei e depois de muito estudo e pesquisa, contra a perspectiva de todos, achei a cura e a ministrei a tempo. E agora? Agora nós somos felizes, casados há dois anos e eu espero nosso primeiro filho. Muito em breve o clã Uchiha ficará maior e eu posso dizer, com certeza, que milagres existem. Basta estar aberta para eles.

**FIM**


End file.
